


Nightmares Don't End

by TyrannoVox



Series: Gotta Be Somebody [47]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: FTM Sam, Post-Episode: s10e03 Soul Survivor, Sam has Nightmares, Trans Sam, Trans Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: Sam got his brother back- but that doesn’t mean the nightmares he have been having for the past six or so months are going to go away.





	

_ “You do realize that all of this is your fault, right?” questioned Lucifer as he walked around Sam, who had his wrist bound and held up by chains. Sam said nothing, just kept his head down. He could feel the blood flowing down is torso from the wound on his collarbone. _

  


_ “All of this could have been avoided if you two didn’t split up like you did.” _

  


_ “Shut up.” Sam breathed. _

  


_ “And there he speaks.” Lucifer stopped in front of him with a small smirk. He waved his hand and, as Sam looked up, he saw Dean- well, Demon Dean behind the fallen angel, a twisted smirk on his face. _

  


_ “Tell me, Sammy, do you think I wanted to go back to being your brother? I was finally free of your ass! And, what did you do? You drag me back here, like some escaped convict and try to fix me! I was happy where I was.” Dean sneered as he walked up to him. “It’s a wonder how I ever put up with you. I should have dumped you on the side of the road when I had the chance.” _

  


_ Dean took out the first blade and looked it over before looking at Sam. He extended his arm out to the side as he was getting ready to slash at Sam. _

  


_ “It's a wonder that Castiel, Bobby, hell, Gabriel, ever put up with you. Now, it’s time to put all of us out of our misery.” Dean swiped at Sam, bringing his blade towards Sam with that crazy glint in his eye- _

* * *

_ _

  


Sam jolted awake with a gasp, his heart pounding within his chest as he took his room in. He scrambled to his feet and ran out of his room and to the nearest bathroom and fell before the toilet, puking. 

  


He had bad dreams before, had them since Jessica died, but none of them had him throwing up like this. He didn’t understand why but he wasn’t in his right mind at this time. He could feel his hair clinging to his forehead as it was covered in sweat- his whole face was.

  


Once he was done puking, he was vaguely aware that someone was rubbing his back and a voice was whispering soothing things into his ear. He tried to focus on the voice, trying to figure out just who he had woken up. 

  


“It's alright Sammy, I’m here, you’re okay. Just breath.” It was Dean. “Think happy thoughts, like when Balthazar did you.”

  


“You're the worst at this.” Sam croaked. He really did regret telling Dean about that night with the angel.

  


“Least I tried.” Dean stated with some humor in his voice. “You think your done?”

  


“Yeah...I think so.” He shakily stood, breathing deeply. He felt Dean’s arm slid around his waist before Dean lead him to his bedroom. Sam slowly sat on the bed with the help of Dean before wiping some sweat from his face.

  


“The nightmare must have been pretty bad.” Stated Dean before leaving for a moment and then coming back with a damp rag and started to wipe Sam’s face with it.

  


“You have no idea.” Sam murmured.

  


“I’m guessing recent events kinda made them worse.”

  


“Yeah, pretty much.”

  


“I can see if Cas would come in, see if he could do something about your dreams.”

  


“No,” Sam shook his hand.” I don’t want to bother him. I’ll be fine.”

  


“You sure?”

  


“Yeah, I’ll be okay.”

  


“If you say so.” Dean didn’t look convinced and Sam couldn’t blame him.

  


“Night Dean.”

  
“Sleep well Sammy.” Dean straightened up and left the room with Sam staring after him before laying down. 


End file.
